The present invention relates to a gel and various articles of manufacture such as a cushion liner with fabric on the inside and/or outside thereof, cushion locking liner with added-on metal threaded insert, open-ended cushion knee or elbow sleeve, cushion fabric and cushion flat sheet all useful for increasing the comfort of the wearer. Also described is a sleeve member, and reinforced sleeve member for enclosing an amputation stump, preferably, a cushioned sock for use by, e.g., below-knee (BK) or above-knee (AK) amputees. The sleeve member and cushioning devices are preferably provided in a contoured form fit configuration which, when worn, comes up over the limb and adapts to a right or left side bias of the bony prominence of the residuum (stump) or are provided in simple tube (i.e., tube-sock) shape with various optional cushioning. Cushioning material may optionally be provided on the inside and/or outside of the invention sleeves, liners and sheet to minimize the discomfort of, e.g., an orthotic device, such as a knee brace, or a prosthetic device, such as an artificial arm or leg. In a preferred embodiment, the cushioning material is adjusted in thickness and has a non-uniform thickness over the article surface. In another a preferred embodiment the sleeves and liner have cushioning material in a recessed Achilles configuration: the cushioning material does not contact the wearer at an upper posterior (i.e., knee crease), or upper anterior (i.e., elbow crease, etc.) portion of the limb or residuum, or elbow due, e.g., to the thinning of cushioning material, even while the liner, sleeve, etc. comes up over the joint. For example, the cushioning material can be thinner in these areas than in other places. In special applications, such as for Symes amputations, a thinner coating of gel at the distal end of a sleeve or liner can be used.